I Can't Wait For Graduation Day
by rapchanexo
Summary: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun membuat perjanjian yang menjadi bumerang untuk mereka sendiri. Mereka benar-benar menunggu hingga mereka lelah - CHANBAEK GS -
1. Prologue

**Tittle : I Can't Wait For Graduation Day****  
****Cast : Park Chanyeol (25 tahun)****  
****Byun Baekhyun (21 tahun)****  
****Rating : M****  
****Warn(s) : GS, Typos**

**Prolog dulu ya, kalo banyak yang minat.. pasti dilanjutin kok. Happy reading readers ^_^.**

**.**

Baekhyun bukanlah mahasiswi sepintar Do Kyung Soo, sahabatnya. Dia termasuk mahasiswi nakal dan sangat jail terhadap siapapun.

Menikah di usia muda adalah salah satu cara agar Baekhyun semakin dewasa seperti yang diharapkan kedua orang tuanya.

Benar, hari ini Baekhyun telah menikah dengan laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan tampang model, yang umurnya berselisih 4 tahun dengannya.

Baekhyun menganggap semua masalah itu mudah. Dia tidak takut menerima segala konsekuen apapun ketika dia menyetujui pernikahan diusianya yang masih muda itu.

Dia hanya memberikan satu syarat kepada orangtuanya. Syarat yang sangat mudah, Baekhyun hanya ingin dia sama sekali tidak boleh disentuh oleh suaminya hingga ia lulus kuliah.

Tuan Byun selaku ayah Baekhyun menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun, mengingat bahwa suami Baekhyun sangatlah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Toh, suami Baekhyun terlihat sangat berkomitmen dengan perjanjian itu. Apa salahnya menyanggupi permintaan putri manisnya itu?

Bagaimana tanggapan suami Baekhyun? Tentu dia setuju. Dengan cengiran khasnya membuat Tuan Byun mengusap dadanya lega. Sesungguhnya Tuan Byun merasa tidak enak dengan besan dan menantunya.

Baekhyun terlihat enjoy menjalani resepsi pernikahannya sekarang ini. Dia memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada setiap pengunjung pesta dan menjalani pesta ini seakan-akan dia sangat menyenanginya.

Pesta pernikahan mereka pun terlihat sederhana, karena pernikahan ini hanya mengundang rekan bisnis serta keluarga. Bahkan teman-teman Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu tentang pernikahan ini.

Dua manusia canggung yang kini sedang menikmati alunan dansa itu pun terlihat canggung, menambah kesan sederhana pada pesta ini.

Mata sipit Baekhyun memandang mata bulat dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak berarti.

Padahal sebelum menikah Baekhyun berani bersumpah, dia benar-benar bersyukur karena Tuhan memberinya suami yang sangat tampan. Tetapi Baekhyun benci dengan gaya sok cool yang selalu dipamerkan suami gila nya ini.

Baekhyun mengatai suaminya "idiot" karena tampang suaminya yang benar-benar terlihat bodoh dan idiot.

Tapi itu hanya tampang bukan? Realitanya, suami Baekhyun ini sangatlah berwibawa dan tegas.

Banyak yang penasaran dengan nama suami Baekhyun ini. Cha.. Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Sedikit tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa jenius lulusan luar negeri yang kini bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan ayahnya. Dia memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Park Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris.

Semasa hidupnya Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja. Dia sering berpikiran ingin melakukan hal-hal baru yang bisa membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

Salah satunya dengan menikah seperti ini.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat terpukul dengan perjanjian yang dibuat oleh orangtua kedua belah pihak. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh Baekhyun sebelum lulus nanti. Sangat disayangkan..

Padahal diam-diam CEO muda ini menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada istrinya, hmm.. bisa dibilang CINTA!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sepertinya ff ini akan semakin membosankan pemirsa. Maaf ya chan lagi gak enak badan dan akhirnya ffnya semakin berantakan hehe. Mungkin ff ini akan menuai sedikit konflik saja. Chan pengen memperbanyak Chanbaek moment saja. Happy reading!_

**Chapter 1**

"Lalala.."

Baekhyun mandi di bathup sambil bersenandung ria. Dia sangat lelah hari ini. Seharian dia bersalaman dan menampilkan senyumnya kepada seluruh tamu.

Dia membasuh seluruh badannya yang lengket karena keringat, kalau bukan karena jaga image kepada Chanyeol, dia sangat ingin langsung tidur di ranjang empuk milik Chanyeol.

Setelah acara resepsi pernikahannya, dia dan Chanyeol kemudian pergi ke apartemen milik Chanyeol.

Bisa dibilang apartemen Chanyeol sangat megah dan luas. Hanya saja terlalu simple dan membosankan, menurut Bakehyun. Baekhyun meyukai warna pink, dia tidak betah tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol yang dia rasa mirip rumah hantu dan hantunya sendiri Chanyeol. Ada ada saja.

Setelah dia merasa bersih, Baekhyun kemudian berganti pakaian dan memakai lotion yang biasa dia pakai.

Di ruangan yang berbeda terlihat Chanyeol sedang asyik dengan susu yang dia buat. Dia duduk di ruang makan. Chanyeol kembali teringat dengan resepsi pernikahannya yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Bagaimana tidak, saat dia mencium Baekhyun di tengah orang banyak, Baekhyun malah menjambak rambutnya. Orang lain tidak sadar dengan kejengkelan Baekhyun. Mereka malah bersorak riuh mengira Baekhyun sangat ganas.

"Hehehe", cengir Chanyeol kemudian menyesap susu malamnya.

"Astaga aku tidak menyangka akan hidup dengan namja sepertimu, apa ada yang lucu Tuan Park? Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri? Dasar idiot!", ejek Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang baru saja mandi.. Oh astaga indahnya ciptaan Tuhan. Kali ini Baekhyun berbeda dari biasanya. Dia menggunakan kaos oblong berwarna putih dan hotpants pink. Terlihat seksi.

"Kya.. singkirkan pandangan menjijikanmu Park. Dasar mesum. Kenapa kau makan duluan eoh? Aku tidak suka makan sendiri. Temani aku ya!", Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. Dia risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Kau seksi", jujur Chanyeol. Astaga Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga mulut terkutuknya.

"Mwo?", marah Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun bersemu walau hanya samar-samar.

"Mungkin kau perlu diberi obat ya? Dasar idiot jelek mesum tiang listrik!", ejek Baekhyun tetapi tetap asyik dengan makan malamnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai saat bibir tipis Baekhyun menyebut namanya walaupun dengan kata-kata mengejek.

Baekhyun memakan makanan malamnya dengan lahap. Saat di resepsi tadi dia sama sekali tidak berselera makan. Dan berakhirlah dengan dia yang makan seperti monster malam ini. Tapi monster yang imut menurut Chanyeol.

"Park, kau tidur di sofa ne. Aku tidak suka diganggu. Nanti kau memelukku, menciumku, arrghh aku tidak membayangkan tubuhku disentuh olehmu.", kata Baekhyun tanpa jeda.

Chanyeol kembali menyesap susu malamnya. Oh andaikan dia bisa meminum susu buatan Baekhyun. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang dari tadi membuatnya bergairah.

"Arraseo arraseo.. Lagi pula aku tidak menyukai tubuhmu. Kau itu mungil dan berdada rata. Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. ", kali ini Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata bohongnya.

Berdada rata? Oh hell bahkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akal hanya dengan melihat dada dibalik kaos putihnya.

"Huh terserahmu saja. Kau juga bukan tipeku. Kau itu tidak perlu menghinaku eoh. Aku tidak suka dihina. Aku hanya mengantisipasi apabila kau berbuat mesum.", ucap Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ternyata Baekhyun sangat gampang sakit hati. Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Makanlah yang banyak nona mungil", Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol hanya bisa manyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan penglihatannya dan melihat Chanyeol menyesap segelas susu vanilla yang daritadi berada digenggaman Chanyeol.

"Aku tak menyangka pria sepertimu menyukai susu. Dasar anak kecil!, Astaga kau meminum susu seperti meminum minuman seharga 100 juta won. Dari tadi kau hanya menyesapnya sedikit", ejek Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Sebenarnya dia memang sangat menyukai susu. Susu juga sangat membantu agar tubuh Chanyeol fit. Dia terlalu lelah hari ini.

"Susu sangat enak dan aku tumbuh tinggi karena susu. Kau saja yang anggap aku seperti anak kecil. Lagi pula aku minum susu dengan penuh perasaan. Aku membayangkan gelas ini adalah dirimu.", Chanyeol kembali mengerjai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol menjawab seperti itu. biasanya laki-laki akan bungkam karena Baekhyun sangat banyak bicara dan kata-latanya sangat pedas. Tapi kali ini dia mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang.

"Dasar mesum. Aku yakin kau akan melanggar perjanjian kita, kau tidak boleh menyentuhku sebelum aku lulus. Dan kemungkinan saat aku lulus kita akan berpisah."

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat. Dia baru saja merasakan indahnya pernikahan baru beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah membicarakan perceraian.

"Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya. Kau sudah selesai?", Tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun membereskan meja makan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin tidur sekarang juga. Dia mencuci piring miliknya dan kembali ke kamar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih asik dengan susunya.

.

.

"Akhh kau tidak memiliki pemanas ruangan? Di sini sangat dingin.", ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah berada di alam mimpi tiba-tiba terbangun dengan suara Baekhyun.

"Engh begitulah. Kau pakai saja selimutku. Kelihatannya kau sangat kedinginan. Besok aku akan membeli selimut lagi", kata Chanyeol memberikan selimutnya ke pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa kasihan melihat Chanyeol kembali tertidur di sofa. Sofa itu memang empuk namun ternyata tidak berhasil memuat tubuh Chanyeol yang seperti tiang, ditambah lagi dengan suhu dingin seperti ini.

"Park, apa kau tidak apa-apa di situ? Sepertinya kau juga kedinginan?", walaupun baru beberapa minggu saling mengenal, namun Baekhyun sangat gampang tersentuh hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, kau tidurlah. Bukankah besok kau akan kuliah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia memang harus kuliah besok tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Bisa-bisa badannya sakit ketika bangun.

Setelah berpikir lama akhirnya Baekhyun meyaknikan dirinya kalau Chanyeol itu sebenarnya orang baik. Appanya juga berkata kalau Chanyeol sangat berkomitmen.

"Kau juga bekerja besok. .eumm.. tidurlah di ranjang ini. Tapi ingat jangan kau akan kubunuh!", Baekhyun berusaha mengancam Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, aku itu sangat berkomitmen. Tadi aku sudah berjanji akan tidur di sofa"

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sangat keras kepala. Akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan menarik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka Baekhyun menariknya sekarang. Sedikit memaksa tapi Chanyeol sangat menyukai ketika tangan mulus Baekhyun menyentuh kulitnya. Sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak sekejam ibu tiri membiarkanmu di situ Chan"

Akhirnya Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Sungguh Chanyeol snagat lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang.

"Chan ngomong ngomong kita akan tinggal bersama mulai dari sekarang. Aku ingin tahu banyak tentang dirimu. Kau menyukai apa? Aku hanya ingin tahu",Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan bertanya tentang dirinya.

"Aku menyukai susu dan kue. Aku rasa hanya itu. oh dan terpenting aku sangat suka bekerja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat banyak. Aku suka stroberi dan eskrim. Mungkin terdengar kekanakan. Tapi aku juga suka menonton film. Kau juga harus tahu aku sangat takut petir. Aku memiliki masa lalu yang buruk dengan petir."

Chanyeol mendengar ocehan Baekhyun dengan cermat. Dia sangat ingin tahu apa saja yang menjadi kepribadian Baekhyun.

"Hoam aku mengantuk Chan.. kau jangan macam-macam ya. Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam Chanyeol", senyum Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil guling sebagai pemisah mereka berdua. Kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Tertidur.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun", ucap Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

Ahh ternyata Baekhyun itu sangat manis dan perhatian. Chanyeol merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. Dia mulai tertarik dengan sifat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah pulas Baekhyun saat tertidur. Chanyeol teringat saat nyonya Byun berpesan kepadanya untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"_Chan.. selamat sudah menjadi milik Baekhyun hehe. Ibu berharap kau bisa menjaga Baekhyun dan memperhatikannya karena dia agak nakal dan sangat suka dengan kebebasan. Ibu ingin kau maklum dnegan sifat kekanakannya. Sebenarnya pemikirannya sudah dewasa. Hanya saja karena kami mengekangnya, dia jadi seperti sekarang."_

Chanyeol pun memejamkan matanya. Dia tertidur dengan posisi menghadap Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah hingga tertidur tanpa kebiasaannya membaca buku.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun sangat terburu-buru. Selesai mandi, dia sibuk membongkar tasnya.

Karena kelelahan, dia tidak sempat menyusun pakaiannya di lemari.

Akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan pakaiannya dan memakai pakainnya dengan cepat. Dia tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah mulai terbangun.

Chanyeol terbangun tanpa suara. Seperti kebiasaanya dia suka berdiam diri dulu di kasur. Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Sungguh dia melihat Baekhyun yang terburu-buru mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Kau terlihat kesusahan Byun", ucapnya memecahkan keheningan.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan suara Chanyeol. Astaga dia baru sadar dia bertukar pakaian di kamar yang berisikan mereka berdua. Hanya berdua.

"Kyaaaa apa kau mengintipku eoh? Kau jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan", Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah merona. Dia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar. Kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu Byun", ejek Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun merengut kesal. Dia benar-benar malu. Dia takut Chanyeol sudah melihat tubuhnya. Astaga ingat Baekhyun sangat menjaga imagenya di depan namja tiang ini.

"Aku berangkat ke kampus. Maaf aku tidak menyiapkan sarapan. Kau buat sendiri", kata Baekhyun kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Sepertinya dia tidak keberatan. Hal ini sangat biasa baginya menyiapkan sarapan sendiri, makan sendiri dan akhirnya bernagkat ke kantor sendri. Dia paham betul Baekhyun terburu-buru.

Kembali Chanyeol membuat susu paginya. Dia sangat terobsesi dengan susu. Pecinta susu ini pun duduk di kursi makan dan memakan roti seadanya.

"Aigoo aku lupa menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Aku tidak ingin dia berkeliaran sesudah pulang dari kampus", batin Chanyeol kemudian bergegas mandi dan pergi ke kantornya.

.

.

"Huft kau tahu Kyung aku sangat ingin membeli DVD itu. kata Daehyun itu adalah film yang sangat energik. Kau kan tahu aku sangat suka dengan film film yang bernuansa kepahlawanan.", ungkap Baekhyun dengan semangat berapi-api.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun dengan mengangguk seadanya. Bukan rahasia lagi, kalau Kyungsoo adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahan dengan ocehan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil jurusan Kepahlawanan saja Baek?", ucap Kyungsoo dengan polos.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tahu Kyungsoo sangat suka mengatainya aneh dengan obsesinya dengan film seperti Superman, Spiderman atau film-filmlainnnya.

"Eoh kau semakin tidak enak diajak biacara. Sepertinya kau tidak menyayangiku lagi Soo. Arraseo!",Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya membuat Kyungsoo gemas.

"Astaga uri Baekhyunnie jangan ngambek seperti itu. Kau semakin membuatku gemas. Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti bahwa kau ingin membeli DVD itu. tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu", Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dengan Baekhyun.

"Pasti karena kekasih hitammu itu kan. Aigoo.. yasudahlah aku akan pergi nanti. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja Soo",lirih Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang selalu menyita waktunya dengan Jongin. Seringkali Jongin ditinggal sendiri oleh Kyungsoo untuk menemani Bakehyun.

"Maafkan aku.. ya Sudah kau hati-hati ne Baek. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak membawa mobil?"

"Aniyo.. Aku naik bis saja Soo, baiklah aku pulang dulu ne, bye~", Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Tin. Tin…", suara klakson mobil Lamborgini itu mengehentikan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Oh ternyata kau..",ucap Baekhyun kepada sang empu mobil.

"Naiklah.."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini Park?",Tanya Baekhyun kemudian naik ke mobil Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin kau akan menunggu bis di halte. Lagi pula ini sudah sore kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Aku menjemputmu. Aku tidak salah kan?, ucap Chanyeol seraya menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hmm.. aku kira dengan menikah akan membuatku bebas. Appa bahkan mengambil alih mobilku sekarang. Tapi yasudahlah..", ucap Baekhyun lesu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari bila aku tidak sibuk. Bagaimana?, tawar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Huh jangan jangan appa menyuruhmu untuk mengekangku juga. Kau sangat menyebalkan Park!", lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun menganggap bahwa dia mengekang Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun. Dia merindukan gadisnya.

"Kau sudah selesai bekerja? Bukankan kau CEO? Kenapa kau pulang secepat ini?", Tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena aku seorang CEO maka aku punya banyak bawahan yang bisa ku suruh. Aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku di apartemen. Lebih santai bukan?", jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melilih diam.

Keduanya pun saling diam. Hening. Chanyeol sibuk menyetir dan Baekhyun sibuk memandangi jalanan dengan tatapan hampa.

Tak sadar mereka pun telah sampai di apartemen milik Chanyeol.

"Aku masuk duluan ne Park", ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

Drrtt drrtt…

"Yeoboseyo"

"Ne.. aku sedang berada di apartemenku Nana. Baiklah aku akan datang. Bye"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Sudah berkali-kali dia ingin menolak mendatangi apartemen milik Nana. Tetapi gadis itu selalu memaksa.

Nana adalah teman semasa kuliah Chanyeol. Dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol dan menginginkan Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. Tetapi Chanyeol selalu menganggap Nana sebagai teman.

"Nuguya?, Tanya Baekhyun yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol di telepon.

"Temanku. Dia sedang sakit sebaiknya aku ke sana Baek. Kau tidurlah duluan ne. aku pergi", ucap Chanyeol dan pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Dia kembali melanjutkan rutininitasnya. Ya, dia akhirnya duduk di ruang menonton sambil menonton film Superman yang sudah berulang kali dia lihat. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar terobsesi.

.

.

"Chanyeol belum pulang juga. Sebaiknya aku tidur duluan", batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya dibalik selimut hangat Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba dia tersadar di luar sana telah dilanda hujan deras sekarang.

Baekhyun berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling. Dia merasa takut sekarang. Dia yakin hujan deras seperti ini akan bersahutan dengan petir pula. Dia berusaha tertidur. Namun..

Duaarrr…. Suara petir menyahut dengan suara gemercik hujan membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan takut. Dia memilki phobia pada petir.

Baekhyun terduduk dan menutup telinganya. Dia sangat benci petir. Dia mengharapkan Chanyeol pulang sekarang juga.

"Tolong aku…", lirih Baekhyun tanpa suara.

Tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuhnya menggigil dan gemetar. Dia ingin berteriak tetapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk lututnya sembari menangis.

**TBC**


End file.
